


Of Insecurities and The Not So

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, M/M, One Shot, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first time doesn't have to be all that special. But if it is with someone you love, its more special than any other moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Insecurities and The Not So

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift fic for Shauna from over on Tumblr.

Sasuke followed behind his boyfriend. Well, it was more like he was being dragged behind him. The blonde boy in front of him held his hand firmly, fingers laced tightly with the Uchiha's own. The raven's other hand was wrapped tightly around the strap of his messenger bag. A blush he couldn't seem to get rid of stained his face.

"Come one, Sasuke," Naruto said, tugging on the other teen's hand. Sasuke stumbled forward, bumping into the Uzumaki. Naruto wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in close. Sasuke didn't look up, knowing what look he would find in the blonde's eyes. It was the same look that had been there for a week.

Last Saturday, while at Naruto's house, the usual make out session went a bit further than normal. Hands found their way under clothes, and tongues delved deep into mouths, fighting for dominance. The memory still made Sasuke shiver. The blonde hadn't been happy when Sasuke called a halt, and had whined in true Naruto fashion. The Uzumaki argued that they had been dating for nearly five months now, and it was time to take the relationship to the next level. Sasuke had said the first thing he could think of that would make his loud mouth shut up. He promised they could have sex the next weekend.

And now that weekend was here, Sasuke was feeling shier and shier with each step they took down the street. Naruto hadn't given him a chance to protest. As school ended, the blonde had taken him by the hand and dragged him form the school building. Now they were almost to Naruto's house and Sasuke swore his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

One pale hand rested on Naruto's side, fingers curling in the uniform shirt he was wearing. It wasn't like he didn't want to have sex with the blonde. It was more like he was sure Naruto would dump him the second it happened. Not that either of them had any real experience, but he knew for a fact that Naruto had gone further than they had with his last boyfriend. They hadn't had sex, but they had done almost everything else.

And Sasuke hated his body. Hated it with a passion. He was pale, thin, and seemed to lack the ability to grow hair anywhere but on his head! He was so embarrassed that he was sixteen and still had no hair anywhere on his body. To the Uchiha, he looked like an alien.

The raven was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice they had reached his boyfriend's house until he bumped into the blonde as he was opening the door. The Uzumaki grunted, banging his head on the wood of the door. He turned to glare at a now brightly blushing Sasuke before he shoved open the door.

They slid off their shoes, Sasuke hands were actually shaking as he untied his tennis shoes. Naruto was humming a tune to himself, seeming completely oblivious to the Uchiha's nervousness. Not even bothering to detour to any other part of the house, the blonde took Sasuke by the hand again and led him up the stairs.

Sasuke's pulse sped up with each step he took closer to the Uzumaki's room. He was so nervous; he could feel his knees shaking. God, he was so scared of losing this boy, so scared of being laughed at, rejected, that he wanted to run and never come back. But he knew he needed to have more trust in Naruto, knew he was going to have to do this one day. Those two things really didn't help him much.

Naruto tugged him into his messy room. Sasuke stepped over piles of clothing, unsure of whether or not they were clean. Instead of pulling the raven into a kiss and starting off like Sasuke expected, Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders and made him sit on the edge of the bed. The Uchiha blinked up in surprise and then watched as Naruto knelt down in front of him.

The blonde clasped Sasuke's hands in his own, blue eyes searching the raven's darker orbs. After a few seconds, Naruto spoke.

"You don't have to do this, Sasuke. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want." It was with those words that Sasuke knew he could trust this boy with anything. Naruto loved him, loved him unlike anyone else ever had. He would give him everything, and Sasuke was more than willing to return the favor.

Without further thought, Sasuke leaned forward and kiss Naruto long and slow. He tugged his hands free of the blonde's and brought them up to cup whiskered cheeks. His fingers rubbed over scars that he still had no idea where they came from. They could share every deep, dark secret later. Right now, Sasuke just wanted those toned tanned arms wrapped around him.

"I want this," the Uchiha whispered. He had never been more sure of anything in his life. Every single doubt he had had was erased by Naruto's caring words. The blonde regarded him for a moment and then smiled and pushed him back onto the bed, crawling up on top of him.

The Uzumaki smiled sweetly down at him and began unbuttoning the uniform shirt Sasuke was wearing. The Uchiha couldn't stop the blush that rose to his cheeks, but he didn't protest. The blonde pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, hands sliding the shirt to the side and hands tracing unknown patterns on pale skin.

"No need to be shy," the Uzumaki murmured, fingers finding the raven's nipples and teasing them gently. Sasuke gasped at the sensation, back arching into the touch. Naruto placed another kiss on the other side of his mouth, thumb and forefinger coming up to roll one perked nipple between them. This made Sasuke whined, shuddering at the feeling.

"Dear god," the Uchiha muttered. Never had he thought his nipples could be that sensitive. He felt Naruto smirk into the corner of his mouth before a tongue traced the seam of his lips. The devilish blonde slid his hands under Sasuke's body, stripping him completely of his shirt. Warm lips traced a line down the raven's neck, nibbling here and there along the way.

Sasuke wiggled under him, cock hardening in the confines of his pants as Naruto explored his chest with his mouth. The blonde licked a line from collarbone to nipple before sucking the hardened flesh into the warmth of his mouth. Sasuke whimpered, fisting his hands in golden tresses. Naruto hummed happily, sucking hared. Teeth nipped and a tongue soothed.

The Uchiha breath hitched with each tug of Naruto's mouth, lighting a fire in his belly he had never known could be there. Naruto's hands traced down his sides, tickling the Uchiha slightly on the way. Sasuke giggled before he could stop himself. Naruto pulled off and looked up at his boyfriend. He ran his fingers over the same spot, earning another giggle. An evil expression crossed the blonde's face and before Sasuke could react, Naruto was tickling him full force.

Laughter burst forth form him, echoing in the small room. He tried to protect his side and fend off the blonde but he couldn't manage to do both at the same time. When Naruto finally let up, Sasuke was out of breath and was laughing so hard he as nearly chocking. His face was flushed from mirth, and his eyes were teary. Naruto smiled down at him and then Sasuke suddenly found himself tackled in a crushing hug.

The blonde buried his face in a pale neck, humming in contentment as he rubbed his hands over every inch of bare flesh he could. The feeling of hands all over left Sasuke gasping and moaning, withering in the Uzumaki's hold. Naruto sucked gently at the raven's neck, making sure to leave a mark there.

Sasuke whined, letting his head fall to the side so Naruto could get at more of his skin. The blonde obliged happily, nipping and sucking until Sasuke was mewling loudly. Tanned fingers smoothed down Sasuke's abdomen, and paused at the fastening of his pants. The Uchiha blushed at the thought of Naruto seeing all of him, but nodded at the silent question none the less.

The blonde took his time undoing Sasuke's pants, kissing him all over as he undid the button and tugged down the zipper. He dipped his fingers just enough inside the raven's boxer to barely touch his erection before the pants were completely pulled off. The raven raised his hips to help, and instantly wanted to cover himself when Naruto sat up to look him over.

Sasuke's fingers curled in the bed sheet as blue eyes traced over his body. The Uchiha waited for a bark of laughter, or a sound of disgust, but one never came. Instead, he heard a soft intake of breath followed by a moan. He pried open his eyes, which he hadn't even realized he had closed, and nearly moaned at the wonton look on Naruto's face.

"You are gorgeous, Sas," the blonde whispered, hands sliding up hairless legs to cup small hips. Sasuke shivered at the words and the touch. Naruto looked mesmerized, and he felt something akin to pride welling up inside him. He had always thought of his body as foreign and ugly, but that one look made him think otherwise.

Warm lips kissed across his skin, and hot breath ghost over the tip of his erection. Sasuke bit his lip to hold back his moan, hips jerking upwards slightly. Naruto's tongue flicked out to touch just the tip. Sasuke gasped, nearly withering.

The blonde's thumbs rubbed across his hips, holding him still so Naruto could slowly take in to the root. This time Sasuke nearly screamed, pleasure pooling low in his stomach. As a first sexual experience, this was more than he had ever expected.

"Naruto," the raven moaned, one hand coming up to twist in golden locks. Naruto hummed the sound vibrating through the raven's body. Sasuke gasped as Naruto started bobbing his head, tonguing the underside of his erection.

"Don't!" Sasuke cried, muscles locking up as orgasm threatened to overcome him. Naruto pressed him firmly into the mattress, bobbing his head faster, sucking harder. The Uchiha fell over the edge with a strangled cry, hips jerking against the hands that held him to the bed. Naruto swallowed every drop of his seed hungrily, loving the taste of his new lover.

The blonde let Sasuke's softening member fall from his lips, pressing a kiss to the triangle of skin above his cock that should have been covered in curls but was not. Sasuke was boneless on the bed, trying to catch his breath. Naruto stood from the bed, quickly pulling off his clothing and pulling a bag from under his bed.

Sasuke looked over at the noise and blushed when he saw what was now in the Uzumaki's hands.

"When did you get those?" Sasuke asked a bit too loudly. Naruto grinned.

"Two days ago, after school," the blonde replied, crawling back on the bed to hover over the other teen. Sasuke blushed harder, at the sight of his naked lover. His eyes traced the lines of Naruto's tanned body, breath hitching every few seconds. The Uzumaki was toned, so much better looking than he felt he himself was. There was a slight dusting covering his legs, and a thatch of blonde curls He even had a happy trail. Sasuke found he was even more embarrassed about himself now.

But Naruto didn't give him time to feel too much about it. The blonde unscrewed the cap on the tube of lube in his hand, squeezing some on to his hand. He pressed a soft kiss to Sasuke's lips, as his clean hand pushed the raven's thighs open. Sasuke shifted a bit on the bed, giving his soon to be lover more room. Naruto continued to kiss his everywhere he could reach as one finger pressed at the raven's puckered entrance.

Sasuke tensed as the slickened appendage slowly pushed against the resistance of his body. Naruto kissed his softly.

"Relax, baby," the blonde whispered to him and Sasuke tried to as best he could. It felt weird and burned slightly. Naruto wiggled his finger around, trying to loosen the tense muscles as much as he could. He bit his lip, searching for something he knew was there. When Sasuke gasped lowly, and his eyes widened, Naruto grinned.

"There it is," the Uzumaki whispered, pressing against Sasuke's prostate to help distract him from the pain.

"What is that?" Sasuke gasped. Pleasure was zinging up and down his spine, making goose bumps pop up all over his body.

"That is your prostate," Naruto answered, slowly pulling his finger out and thrusting it back in, making sure he pushed against that spot. Sasuke threw his head back, moaning as the pain abated and pleasure came back full force. Naruto added another finger, stretching them apart and pushing as deep as he could. Sasuke withered under him, moaning his name, but wincing every so often. Naruto knew there was no helping the slightly amount of pain, so he stretched the raven as much as he could manage with three fingers.

Once he was sure his boyfriend was as slicked as he could make him, Naruto pulled back, tearing open a condom packet with his teeth. He rolled the latex down his length, hating the fact that he wouldn't be able to feel everything, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Even if they had never been with anyone else.

"You ready?" the blonde asked, lining the tip of his erection up with Sasuke's entrance. The raven took a deep breath before nodding. He rested his hands on Naruto's shoulders and the Uzumaki place on of his legs over his shoulder to get a better angle. Blue eyes watched for any signs of pain as he slowly pushed inside his lover.

Sasuke grimaced. It hurt, but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. One tear escaped his tightly shut eyes and it was instantly kissed away by the blonde teen. Naruto didn't pause until he was fully seated inside his lover. Tight muscles clinched around him, warmth like nothing he had even known was enveloping his erection.

"You feel so good, Sas," the blonde groaned, unable to hold still any longer. He pulled out slowly, and thrust back in a bit faster. Sasuke gasped, eyes popping open and fingers digging into the blonde's shoulders. Naruto slowly pulled out again and thrust in even faster this time. He repeated the process until Sasuke was crying out with each forward thrust.

The raven buried his face in the Uzumaki's neck, needy noise escaping his lips as Naruto finally began thrusting harder. His own climax was rising up within him and he wanted to make sure the other teen came before he did. One tanned hand reached between their bodies, wrapping around Sasuke's erection and pumping in time with his thrusts.

Sasuke screamed against the skin of his neck as he fell over the edge, seed coating both of their stomachs. Naruto moaned as the raven's muscles contacted and relaxed around him. He thrust faster, and then moaned Sasuke's name as he came hard, the condom catching his come.

Naruto collapsed on top of his lover, panting heavily. Sasuke had ended up with is legs wrapped around the blonde and was wrapped firmly around him. Naruto wrapped his own arms around the smaller teen and rolled them over as he did so. Sasuke snuggled closer, already drifting off.

Naruto chuckled, pulling out and managing to pull off the condom without disturbing his lover. Sasuke was fast asleep, completely exhausted from his first time. Naruto kissed him lovingly on the forehead, pulling the covers over them. He was content to hold the raven while he slept, the feeling of Sasuke's body pressed against his own and knowing he was loved made him happier than anything else ever had.


End file.
